


stuck without you

by smartbuckley



Series: working my way back to you [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Confusion, Dreamscapes, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Michael Guerin, Trapped in a Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Michael needs to wake up. He needs to wake up, and he needs to do sonow.----Day 5 of Roswell New Mexico Week - "freaky friday".
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: working my way back to you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	stuck without you

The day he and Mariah had broken up, Michael had woken up that morning with arms searching for a familiar warm body, Alex’s name on his lips. He had found the warm body, though with the wrong name on his lips, Maria had stared at him with wide, angry eyes and Michael’s only thought was that this was not how he wanted to start his day. And what a day it had been, Michael thinks, as he searches out Alex in the bar, remaining outside of it to give Maria some space.

Of course, it had only been a day because of the fact that he had woken up with Alex’s name on his lips, woken up with the dream he had had still on his mind. A dream that had confused the hell out of Michael, had left him furrowing his brows, and wondering -- wondering if maybe he should go visit the one and only person he could ever truly love to talk about some things -- because if the dream had any amount of truth in it -- it was something Michael had needed to know.

But Alex was nowhere to be found, and Michael couldn’t wait outside of Maria’s bar forever, so he had turned around and went home to the Airstream, the dream and Alex on his mind.

* * *

When a few weeks passed and Michael still couldn’t reach Alex, he almost felt like he should give up, let the dream go. But the dreams continued every night, ever since the first dream, and for Michael -- that was enough for him to go out and search for Alex, to try and talk to him. Even if it seemed like Alex was steadfastly ignoring or avoiding him, he thought briefly.

But he continued to look for the other man, continued searching high and low for him, and it wasn’t until weeks later that he found him - in Maria’s bar, talking to his sister, of all people. He couldn’t help but scowl a little, staring at Alex a little too intensely, he knows. He could feel Alex in the back of his mind, could feel him like a buzzing, but he chose to ignore it, chose to instead, continue staring at Alex, and his sister, and then eventually try to step close to Alex, only to hear --

_ Love is overrated _ .

He frowned, pausing. He’s heard this already. In fact, he’s lived this already, he realizes. He’s lived through this - he knows that, because he went to bed with Alex in his arms - has been going to bed with Alex in his arms for a few weeks now, even if they’re not having sex.

They’ve talked about things, he knows this. But for some reason, he’s re-living the few weeks before hand, the few weeks where all he could focus on was finding Alex, and then hearing Alex say love was overrated, and then -- and then --

_ You need to wake up _ , he hears, and Michael frowns, looks around the room he’s in. He recognizes Alex’s voice, of course he does, but he can’t leave. There’s no doors, no exits. He’s stuck, he realizes.

Stuck in memories he doesn’t want to be reliving. He’s still frowning, and his eyelids feel tight. But he needs to wake up, needs to be able to see Alex again, and Max, and Iz, and everyone else.

He needs to do this, he can’t be stuck forever. And no matter how long it takes him, he’ll wake up, he knows it.

* * *

He does, eventually. A week later, nearly. Finds out that another alien had been keeping him locked up. He doesn’t take it too well, but with Alex by his side, it doesn’t really matter all that much, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really understand this prompt, so this one-shot might be lacking, so I apologize for that. But I hope you guys enjoy it, anyways. Thanks for reading. ♥


End file.
